Wells of the Lure
by Kenchita
Summary: A love-drama story about a young elf named Arches and Gann.


**CHAPTER I**

It had been a tough night, the fight with Okku was a fierce one, but it ended the best way it could. The bear god joined the party and no one got hurt. Arches Nei was lying on her bed, it was comfortable though it wasn't the best inn she stayed at. She was starring at the ceiling lost in thoughts. Since she woke up at Okku's barrow, she had a feeling that something was going on, something strange was happening inside herself. Now she knew that she became a spirit-eater, Okku told her so. And Arches could feel that something or someone _lived_ inside her body, her soul. She rolled over and flexed her legs, facing the wooden wall she rested her head on her arm. She was a tall and thin moon elf, her deep-blue hair was long and some light-blue highlights. Arches would always wear a red lace on her braided hair, it was best for battle. She was an experienced Eldritch Knight and a wizard, she wore a light armor, specially made for her, it consisted of a chain mail below a hard leather breastplate. She also wore a pair of knee high riding calf black boots and matching leather gloves. A golden diadem always crowned her head, it perfectly suited her.

It was almost midday and the next stop was Ashenwood, it was going to be a long trip and Okku needed some rest because of the battle, so they decided to delay it for two days. She stood up and put on her boots, it was a bright day so she decided to go for a walk. Arches closed her bedroom door and walked towards Safiya's room, she knocked the door.

"Yes, come in." Safiya said as Arches opened the door. "Good morning Arches."

"Good morning to you Safiya. What are you doing?" Arches asked sitting on a chair.

"Actually, I was planning to read some books. Do you need something?"

"No, I was going to go for a walk, you can join me if you want, but I see that you already got plans." She said smiling.

"I'm sorry; I was really looking forward to reading this volume. Maybe some other time."

"Alright, do you need anything? I'm going to the market."

"No, thank you."

"Okay, I'll be back in an hour." Arches said closing Safiya's door.

Arches walked through The Sloop's main hall and left. The temperature was perfect, a mild breeze caressed her hair. She sauntered to the docks, there were only a couple of ships. She leaned on the railing and closed her eyes, the sound of the water bathing the wooden wharf reminded her of West Harbor. A flock of sea gulls flew over her head, their shadows touched her skin. She was at peace, she was, home. Arches grinned, thinking of home was so relaxing.

"Oh, finally someone worthy talking to." Gann said walking towards her. Arches turned around and beamed at him. "Well well, I'm delighted to see you too."

She laughed. "Are you always like this?" Arches asked. She looked so cheerful.

"Like what? Handsome? Yes, it's a burden I'll always have to carry with me." He said leaning next to her on the railing.

"It must be tough." She said looking at the sea.

"It is, but I can handle it." He was starring at her. "Could you?"

"Oh Goodness." Arches sighed mocking him. "So, what were you doing here, Gann?"

"Roaming around town, though I'm not very fond of urban settlements. And what are you doing here at the docks? It's not the best place for a lady to be." Gann said.

"Yes, I could be mistaken with a dock whore." Arches looked at him and started laughing. "I was enjoying the sound of the waves, the soft breeze. I grew up in a little port town. I used to spend hours at the harbor looking at the ocean. Sometime I stayed there until dusk and…" She stopped talking suddenly, many memories came back, her face became rather sadden. "…Daeghun came for me, he lecture me a lot."

"Who is this Daeghun?" Gann asked curiously.

"He was, is, well, I really don't know. He is my father, well actually he is my foster father." Arches answered, her eyes looked sadden.

"An orphan, I wouldn't have guessed. It seams that you have an interesting life." Gann exclaimed.

"And that's not even the beginning..." Arches sighed.

"I'm eager to listen to it." Gann said.

"It doesn't have a happy ending." Arches looked away from him.

"The journey hasn't ended yet, Arches." He said and laid his hand on her shoulder smiling. "Let's get something to eat."

"Thank you."

Safiya was waiting at The Sloop, Arches and Gann joined her. They were having lunch when some drunk sailors approached the table. Arches continued eating, but she kept her eyes on them, there were five in front of her and maybe three behind. Safiya hid her face behind the grey hood of her robe.

"Thayans are not allowed in here." One of the drunk sailors pointed while pulling down Safiya's hood.

"We aren't bothering anyone, leave us alone." Arches said. She stopped eating and stood up.

"Says who? A little elf, a hagspawn and a thayan?" The seaman looked at his crew and they started laughing loudly at them.

"You messed with the wrong people." Arches said approaching him. "Take back your words and back off if you don't want to become a mop."

As she said this all the sailors began to laugh hysterically. Gann stood up and looked at her, she was full of anger, finally he said to her "There isn't other way, is it?"

"I don't believe so." She said as she turn to Safiya who was already casting the Hold Person spell. Gann turned to one of the sailors and punched him in the face. Arches casted Tenser's Transformation and hit many of the remaining sailors, most of them ran outside. The seaman couldn't move because of Safiya's spell, and the huge polymorphed elf was coming towards him, destroying the chairs on her way.

"Mercy!" the sailor called. "Please!"

"I don't want to see your face around here anymore. Now LEAVE!" the creature voice was metallic and deep. The sailor ran outside just when he was able to move again. Arches returned to her normal form.

The Sloop's owner, a big half-orc woman named Zorah approached Arches. "You must pay for all this mess. You destroyed 4 chairs and a table."

"They attacked us, it wasn't our fault. I'm sorry for this mess, it won't happen again, I promise." Arches said to Zorah

"Hmm, I'm not sure. It's a lot of gold, we can come to an arrangement. I don't have any show tonight, if you can sing some songs, or perform some show then we have a deal." Zorah said.

"Sing? Well, I think I can handle the Sloop's audience. We have a deal." Arches shook the half-orc's hand and returned to the table to finish her meal.

Safiya and Gann looked at each other annoyed. "Did she say that she was going to sing tonight?" Gann asked her.

Safiya sat at the table and asked Arches. "Do you sing?"

"No. I know some songs, but she didn't said that I had to be a singer, did she?" Arches answered winking.

"Are you sure about this? It's not that I don't think that you can sing, but-." Gann said.

"Trust me, I've practiced a little years ago, I'm not that bad. Plus, everyone here is going to be drunk by that time, they just want to hear some music." Arches finished eating and went to her room.

"She actually knows what she is doing. I'm astonished." Gann said to Safiya.

"I hope she does." Safiya said and left to her room.

Gann stood up, he ordered some ale and went to Arches room. He knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Arches said.

"I must say that I'm astounded BY the situation. How many other things have you been hiding from me?" Gann said as he sat on the only chair of the room.

"Enough to keep you interested." Arches didn't looked at him, she was searching for something at her wardrobe.

"You've done a good job so far. I wonder, for how long would you be able to keep me fascinated?" Gann leaned the chair back and started rocking it.

"As long as I want to, dear." She turn to him. "I have to go to the Veil, I need something nice to wear for the show. Let's face it, no one is going to be listening, right?"

"Let me lead you there." Gann stood up and opened the door for her.

"See, I'm keeping you interested." Arches spoke facing the hall way as she walked through the door.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Gann closed the door behind him and they left the inn.

They walked to the Veil Theater and they came across Magda at the door.

"Good evening Magda. I was looking for you, I need to ask you a favor." Arches said.

"Of course my dear! What do you need? Let's go inside." Magda took Arches hand and guided her inside the theatre.

"I'm going to… er… sing at The Sloop, I'll need a dress for the performance. Could you help me?"

"Of course, Lienna had so many dresses, they'll fit you just fine! Although, I'd like you to sing in here at the Veil." Magda said.

"I promise I will, Magda. When my journey is over, I'll fulfill my promise. Right now, I'm paying a debt." Arches smiled at her.

"Alright then. Follow me to the dressing room." Magda showed the way to them. "Is he singing too? Does he need any clothing?" Magda said turning to Gann.

"I don't think that the Sloop's… audience would want a hagspawn singing for them." Gann said and sat on a divan.

Magda looked for Lienna's best dresses on the wardrobes, Arches helped her. All the dresses seamed to fit her perfectly, it was a tough call. Finally she chose a dark blue long dress with a tight corset, she didn't look vulgar, on the contrary, she was very elegant and stylish. Gann was impressed with her appearance, it was something he couldn't completely noticed in her, her maidenhood.

"Shall we be off?" Arches looked at Gann, he starred at her lost in thoughts.

"Er… Yes, sure." Gann said absentminded.

"You appear to be deep in thoughts, are you alright?" She said somewhat worried.

"I think I'm spellbound by your fairness." Gann said softly approaching her. He held her hand and kissed it tenderly. She blushed and shifted her gaze downwards; he continued. "I do not believe any man in the Sloop could ever deserve to be at your presence, not even myself."

"We can make an exception, just this time." She grinned at him and turned to Magda. "Magda, I'll bring the dress tomorrow."

"Yes, yes, my darling! Good luck!" Magda said waving at them.

Gann opened the theater door and bowed down, then he held her hand and helped her down the Veil's stairs. Arches thanked him and they walked to the Sloop arm in arm. As they approached the harbor there were two newly moored caravels.

"It seems that the audience is getting bigger." Gann said somewhat annoyed.

"Is there anything bothering you? You look… irritated, maybe? Or should I say, jealous?" Arches asked mischievously.

"Me? Jealous? And why would I be? " He said contemptuously.

She let his arm go and pulled the door handle. "I'm sorry, you are right. Why would you ever be?" Arches said looking at him, and then she looked away as she entered the inn.

_And what had just happened?_ Gann was confused. "Wait, that's not-." _That's not what I meant. _She was already gone when he realized that she misunderstood everything. He sighed and went to rest to his room.

It was growing dark, and The Sloop was so crowded it was difficult to walk. The two newly arrived vessels were departing the following day so the ship crew was staying at the inn. They were already drunk and the shouting was so loud that Gann walked out of his room to see what was happening. In his way, he came across with Safiya.

"I can't stand this shouting anymore, what is the problem with this people?" Safiya said covering her ears.

"Ale, that's the problem. We should have dinner, it's going to get worse afterward." Gann suddenly remembered that Arches was going to perform that night. "Definitely."

Safiya sat at a table as Gann asked for a drink at the bar. Zorah who was standing at the door moved towards Gann and asked where Arches was. She would be performing in an hour, and the seamen already knew this, they were getting unpatient.

"So, they are waiting for her?" Gann asked rather worried. "I'll go look for her."

Gann knocked at Arches door but he couldn't hear any answer because of the noise, so he decided to open the door slowly. "Arches, can I come in?"

"You are already in Gann." Arches said. She was lying in her bed, still wearing the dress Magda gave her. "What is the shouting all about?"

Gann closed the door. "They are drunk, and Zorah told them a young lady was going to give a performance tonight, that's why." He sat at the foot of the bed and leaned back on the wall crossing his hands. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to, we have enough money to pay for the damage we made."

"I don't mind, It's going to be fun. Don't you think?" Arches said as she sat up.

Gann looked at the floor "If you say so." His eyes found hers. "About the conversation that we had outside, I think you misunderstood what I said."

"It's alright, no hard feelings."

"Wait, what I meant was-." Gann was interrupted by Zorah opening the bedroom's door.

"It's time." the big muscular woman said.

"I'll be right there." Arches said and the half-orc closed the door. He stood up as Arches combed her hair and adjusted the dress. "Enjoy the show." She whispered at Gann's ear and left the room.

Arches walked through the crowd and got on stage, the sailors were getting anxious an excited. She was there to entertain them, it wasn't going to be too hard, they were already inebriated. And she knew she was a good performer, plus the dress was really astonishing.

"Hello beautiful! Are you going to sing to us?" A man from the crowd shouted at her.

There were some musicians at the stage too, a guitarist, a drummer and a pianist. She came near them and talked with them about the songs she was thinking of, luckily they knew them. She took a deep breath and faced the audience.

"Good night sailsmen!" She said bowing down, Gann entered the main hall and saw her on stage. "Let's have some fun, alright?" She really knew how to win the audience. Arches could see Gann sitting at the bar asking for some ale. She turned to the musicians and gave them a signal for them to start playing. She show began and the spectators were celebrating.

_"__Born to the false world the wanderer_

_Storyteller the pied piper ..._

_On a quest for immortality_

_Gathering a troop to find the fantasy_

_Lead by a maid queen of the night_

_Voice of angel such a divine sight_

_An amazon to fight and cure_

_This reality with her feline lure_

_Patriotic to the promised land_

_Of never-waking dream_

_Nightquest a quest not for the past_

_But for tomorrow to make it last_

_Simply the best way to walk this life_

_Hand in hand with a dreamer's mind_

_Enter the realm don't stay awake_

_The dreams remain they only break_

_Forget the task enjoy the ride_

_And follow us into the night_

_A merry minstrel with his fingers fast_

_Plying his Flute charming every lass_

_Joins the troop with a glitter in his eye_

_"Shall I find fame - or shall I die?"_

_Warrior with power along the path_

_A hammerheart his gallantry to last_

_Rhythm of sirens enemies take heed_

_For in this war laws are in silent sleep_

_Patriotic to the promised land_

_Of never-waking dream_

_Nightquest a quest not for the past_

_But for tomorrow to make it last_

_Simply the best way to walk this life_

_Hand in hand with a dreamer's mind_

_Enter the realm don't stay awake_

_The dreams remain they only break_

_Forget the task enjoy the ride_

_And follow us into the night_

_Come to the Elfland the eldest said_

_In my guidance you shall not be afraid_

_I am the mastermind the wizard to show the way..._

_Nightquest a quest not for the past_

_But for tomorrow to make it last_

_Simply the best way to walk this life_

_Hand in hand with a dreamer's mind_

_Enter the realm don't stay awake_

_The dreams remain they only break_

_Forget the task enjoy the ride_

_And follow us into the night_

_First ones to walk this path of night_

_Lady in black lady in white_

_Followed by legions of night-time wanderers_

_Guardians of the halls of heart_

_When we from my homeland depart_

_To challenge the gods of emptiness_

_May the quest begin!"_

The sailors gave a standing ovation when the song finished, some who knew it had sang it all along, and the others just took pleasure in hearing it. The applause was long as she expressed her gratitude bowing. Gann was sitting at a bar's counter, leaning on his left forearm and holding with his right hand the chop of ale. His eye's were wide opened, he was amazed. Her voice, her ways, her moves, everything, it was so charming, so captivating. When he knew her at the prision, he could see the fascinating person she was, intelligent, mischievous, teasing, sarcastic, gorgeous. But as he knew her better, he discovered some other facets of her, she was always full of life, seductive and she had a passionate spirit. Safiya was at his side applauding and cheering, she turned over to Gann.

"She is so talented, I didn't expect this. Can you believe it?" Safiya said amused, she could notice that Gann was captivated, so she continued clapping.

"More, more!" the crowd demanded and the music started plying.

_"__I am a king of honor, gold and glory,_

_but every king must also die._

_have I been just and righteous,_

_what is glory?_

_I know I've torn and taken life._

_And here I stand ,a small and simple man._

_Who will trade his karma for my kingdom?_

_A sacrificial rite to render truth._

_The fire in my soul rejects my wisdom,_

_'__cause all you do in life comes back to you._

_I am a king in crisis, counting minutes._

_There is an ending to my reign._

_My sins have come to face me, I can feel it_

_that I have lived my life in vain._

_And now I know I'll reap the seeds I've sown._

_Who will trade his karma for my kingdom?_

_A sacrificial rite to render truth._

_The fire in my soul rejects my wisdom,_

_'__cause all you do in life comes back to you._

_Am I mad?_

_I feel so void and cold._

_Who can tell who holds the stories untold?_

_Tired, trembling, I am descending._

_Will I have to stay here and live this life again?_

_Who will trade his karma for my kingdom?_

_A sacrificial rite to render truth._

_The fire in my soul rejects my wisdom,_

_'__cause all you do in life comes back to you."_

Everyone was shouting in excitement, cheering and applauding.

"Everybody prepare to dance!" She took out a cross flute and began plying it. The musicians followed her.

[Song: Moondance – Nightwish]

Everyone started dancing along, spilling the ale all over the floor and knocking down the chairs. Arches played the flute until half the song, then she started dancing on stage passionately, some sailors get on stage and danced in a row. She got off the stage and walked graciously towards the tavern bar, Gann and Safiya were sitting there. She pulled Safiya and made her spin.

"Come on! Dance!" She told Safiya while has grabbing Gann's hand and dragged him into the crowd. She let his hand go and started to dance in front of him, lifting her skirt in order to dance. She leaned back and forward as she followed the beat and grinned at him. He began laughing merrily and clapping as she moved in front of him. Suddenly he took her by the hand and pulled her towards him, he was holding her tight, pressing her next to his chest with his arms. She couldn't move, she slowly raised her head and her eyes found his, they were so close that she could hear him breathing . She was stunned, she looked at him with terrified eyes, although she always provoked him this wasn't something that she was expecting. Actually, she had never been with a man before, this situation was getting out of hand. Gann leaned forward and his cheek touched hers.

"Don't start anything you're not willing to finish." He whispered softly in her ear. Her heart beated like a drum, her hands were sweating and her body temperature was raising. Gann eased off the pressure of his arms letting her go. She stood still, it all looked so silent to her, as like they were the only persons in the room. She could not move, not even talk, and even if she could, what was she going to say? Suddely she heard some laughter, she was snapped back to reality, Gann was standing in front of her laughing out loud.

"Come on, let's dance, shall we?" He said grabbing her hand and making her spin around. She was still a little shocked, but they danced until the end of the song.

The female orc called her, so she walked towards her. "Your debt is paid. Actually, I was going to ask you to sing everynight, if you are willing to of course."

"Eh... no... I'm sorry. I can't, tomorrow I'm leaving." Arches said choking.

"Aw, alright. But if you change your mind, just tell me." The half-orc said and walked away.

The musicians kept plying, so she decided to sneak off into her room. She closed the door and flopped down on the bed. She was facing the celing when suddenly she started to laugh, she had made a fool of herself. She took of the dress and hanged it on a hook, she got herself ready to sleep and got in bed to sleep, _tomorrow is going to be a long day_.


End file.
